Sarah Uley
by sons-of-anarchy-rocks
Summary: Sarah is Zack and Sams little sister they are Uleys Zack and Sarah go to blackthorn and gallagher Hopeless at summerys T because i like the letter
1. Chapter 1

**HI PEOPLEOF EARTH THIS IS MY FIRST CROSSOVER HOPE YOU ENJOY AND REVEW**

**Chapter 1:**

Hi my name is Sarah Uley; I'm a junior and I go to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Your probably think oh no look at that another stuck up snob, but people at school aren't like that it is really a school for spies , I have two older brothers ,their names are Zack and Sam Uley, Sam is at home in La Push with his wife Emily and Zack goes to our Brother school Blackthorn.

Blackthorn came for an Exchange this year and my brother and his friends started dating some girls from there year level I would tell you there names but I didn't really pay attention when, Zack told me them. Its summer break so me and Zack are going to live with Sam for a while, I haven't seen him since the start of the year.

I was walking towards where Zacks room was he shared it with his best friends Grant, Jonas and Nick, I knocked on the door and waited for the booming 'COME IN' that is standard issue for Grant, I walked in and saw that their girlfriends were there, I leaned against the door framed and directed my question at Zack "are you ready to go?" he looked up at me and then at his friends with a smile "Yeah , Sam said I could bring this lot" he said as he indicated to his friends. My heart stopped I'd been hopping I would be able to spend some time alone with Zack, whenever he talked to me at school he was always with his friends, it seemed like he loved them more than me. He must have noticed the crest fallen look on my face "What's wrong?" he asked as him and his friends stood up, I plastered a fake smile on my face "Nothing" I said "nothing at all" with that I walked out into the hall, I knew they were following me by the steady thump of their shoes as we walked down the hall.

I didn't stop when we got to the entrances I just pushed the doors open and walked down the steps I shoved my suitcase into the trunk and got into the Limousin without saying a word. I looked out the window and saw Zack trade glances with Grant I would have been fine had it just been Grant, Jonas and Nick coming they were like older brothers to me, but ever since they started dating those girls they never talk to me, and half the time Zack didn't even know what was going on in my life, it was as if he didn't care like I wasn't worth the thought of talking to, and when he did talked to me it was all about that girl Carla.., Carrie.., Cammie? Yeah all he talks about is that girl Cammie and now the only time I have to spend alone with my brother she has to come and take that away to. It's not fair.

I watched as they put their suitcases in the boot and got in the car Zack got in the car first and came to sit next to me , I didn't look at him as he did but looked out the window, when everyone was in the driver started the limo and we were off to the airport. It was silent on most of the ride to the airport till Grant decided to break it "this is going to be so fun" he said "isn't it Sarah" I looked at him with a big fake smile "fantastic" I said sarcastically.

-**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **

**PLEASE UPDATE!**


	2. Chapter 2

After that no one talked it took about an hour to get to the airport, and we were halfway there so I got my laptop out, my laptop is super cool I designed and created it myself, it's a blood red with black and white swirls on the cover. When I was making my laptop I made it so that I am the only one that can get into certain files, sure you can hack into the mainframe but you can't get into important places like mission files, my diary things like that you have to scan your eye when you do that it sends a message to my phone that says Do you want to let said person in. I thought it was pretty cool for a junior. I could feel eyes on me as I was hacking into the government website, I always found it fun to hack that is one of the reasons I was accepted into Gallagher, I was hacking into the government mainframe when Zack caught me, he rang his school and they talked to Headmistress Morgan the next year I was shipped off to Gallagher, the rest of the ride to the airport I wrote in my diary. When we got to the airport I got out without a word to anyone, as soon as my brother and his friends stepped out of the car they started talking. Grant came over to me and slung his arm over my shoulder "when was the last time you saw your brother? "He asked as we walked toward the terminal. I looked at him as I handed the airhostess my ticket, "why don't you ask Zack?" I said as I shook of his arm "he should know" I said as I looked back at him. I took back my ticket and continued on my way to the plane.

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT HADE LOTS OF TESTS FOR SCHOOL HOPE YOU ENJOY**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm thinking of doing some in Zacks P.O.V review if you like it, sorry it took so long to update schools handing out assignments left and right.**

ZACKS P.O.V

I watched my sister walk away as we handed the airhostess took our tickets, "what's wrong with Sarah?" Jonas asked Grant "I don't know" Grant shrugged, he looked at me as we continued walking through the terminal to where my sister was waiting to board " don't look at me man" I replied as we reached my sister.

She didn't look at us as we boarded the plane, or as we walked to the seats I thought she was going to take the only single seat next to some guy so me and the guys could sit with our girlfriends, but she sat down on the window seat of the row behind the guy I know she was being stubborn and wouldn't move so I sat Cammie down beside her and sat down beside the guy in front of them now that I look at him I can tell why she dint want to sit next to him, he was.. To put it nicely a slob, there were food rapping's in-between the seats on the floor and it was disgusting.

SARAHS P.O.V

I waited at the end of the terminal for my brother and his friends so we could board the plane, when we were on the plane, there were four double seat and one seat next to a slob I knew Zach would be thinking I would sit next to the slob so him and the guys could sit next to their precious girlfriends. But I wasn't going to sit next to a slob, so I took the seat behind the slob, the look on Zacks face was almost laughable, I turned away so he couldn't see my face , I felt the seat move beside me I looked up expecting Zack but came face to face with Cammie. I turned away why did they have to come with us I wanted to spend some time with just my brothers and now I still won't get to because Zack will always be with Cammie and his friends.


End file.
